This invention relates to a foldable, all purpose pocket saw in which the saw blade can be selectively moved and positively locked in any one of a plurality of radial positions with respect to the handle.
Saws and other cutting devices wherein the cutting blades are swung into the handle when the cutting blade is not being used have been known for some time, and are disclosed in the following prior U.S. Patents to Haag No. 784,674; Rohrer No. 1,362,143; Hoptner No. 4,271,592.
In Haag, a saw blade is disclosed which may be clamped into the handle or locked in one of several "open" positions. However, a wing nut 9 must be unscrewed and lever 15 must be depressed before the angular position of the blade can be changed.
Decarolis, Pat. No. 4,660,284, teaches a blade mounting head 52 pivotable on an axle or post 44 within the two mated sections (14 and 16) of a handle. The blade mounting arangement requires the use of tools to loosen a screw 56 threaded into a clamping piece 54 of complex configuration.
In the Rohrer patent, a saw blade may be folded within the handle or locked to one "open" position, but member 13 maintains the saw blade in an "open" position. There is no rotatable member and associated cap member to pivotably mount the shank of the saw to the handle.
The present invention is directed to a pocket saw of simple construction in which the saw blade may be locked in a "closed" position and in any one of several "open" or operative cutting positions by moving an actuator button which controls a detent mechanism. In paricular, the pawl or dog of the detent mechanism is spring biased into engagement with circumferential spaced radial notches in the periphery of a rotatable member. The shaft or axle of the rotatable member and saw blade fastener comprise a single fastener and the saw blade is securely but removably affixed to the rotatable member without the use of tools.
The principal object of this invention is to provide an improved foldable pocket saw of simple but economical construction which enables rapid and easy movement of the saw blade between locking various "open" and "closed" positions with the blade being positively locked in each position.
Another object of this invention is to provide a pocket saw of the above type in which the blade is readily but securely affixed to a rotatable mounting member using a fastener which also serves as the axle for the rotatable member. The saw blade may be changed without the use of tools or disassembly of the handle.
The above and other objects and advantages of this invention will be more readily apparent from the following description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: